


Treebeard

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [26]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-24
Updated: 2004-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Treebeard

He strode through his forest, oblivious to the wars of Wizards and Men, their cares very far from his. He kept the springs of water clean, the more treeish Ents in order, and always, always he searched for the Entwives.

He longed to hear again their joyous laughter. They had been hasty, and at times Treebeard would find himself with a hasty young Ent and think of them, and how it had used to overwhelm him sometimes, the quickness of them.

He settled into his strides. Long, slow, unhasty strides, and felt, even though there was always something missing, content.


End file.
